Steal The Stars
by Lilja Rainheart
Summary: The night before the Battle of the Five Armies... Kíli and Fíli sneak away from the rest of the company to have a private talk and... some more. Fíli/Kíli. This story contains sibling incest; don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, I just borrow Tolkien's characters for my own ideas. The lyrics are from Gin Wigmore's Saturday Smile. Go listen to her music, she's awesome!

* * *

**Steal The Stars**

_I've stolen all the stars_

_To make a wish we can fly_

_Away away up high_

_To that old place in time_

The sun had set hours ago and covered the Lonely Mountain in darkness. It had been days since Thorin Oakenshield's company had been stuck in their reclaimed home. Outside Erebor, they were surrounded by an army of men and elves. The elvenking Thranduil and that man Bard from Lake Town had tried negotiating but Thorin had been stubborn and sharing the mountain's treasures with them was out of question.

Kíli didn't question his uncle's decisions, at least not openly. But if he was honest… he even would've shared the gold with that wretched elvenking if it meant averting the crisis they were in now. There was going to be war. Fighting over gold that they had more than enough of. Kíli didn't understand and suspected it was the treasure inside the mountain that had clouded his uncle's mind. But who was he to judge? Even when he knew that at least Fíli, probably some of the others too, would share his opinion. But in the end only Bilbo had tried reasoning with Thorin… in vain.

The atmosphere was tense that night. They could all sense what was coming and it made them restless. Kíli wasn't on watch, wasn't scheduled for watch at all tonight and at some point, it just got too much. He had been pacing the room for hours and even though it was a very large room, he felt trapped. If dwarves felt at home beneath the earth then he didn't feel much like a dwarf right now. He got up from where he had been sitting for the past few minutes and shared a look with Fíli, silently asking his brother to follow him. Fíli nodded and quietly followed Kíli out of the room. Kíli noticed a few questioning looks sent their way, but no one spoke up as the left.

When the brothers were out of earshot, Fíli spoke up. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I needed to get out of there… isn't it suffocating? Or is it just me?"

Fíli shook his head. "No, you're right. I don't understand how they can stay so calm. Or maybe they're not. Maybe they're just better at pretending than we are," he said.

By now Kíli had found a way out and into the open. An old watch post, it seemed. Long abandoned and half caved in but still solid enough that they didn't have to be scared of the walls collapsing on them. At least it meant fresh air, even though the pungent smell of the dragon was still intense here as well. It was cold in contrast to the stifling air inside and the wind was biting their faces. But Kíli didn't mind. Anything was better than to be trapped in this mountain. How did it happen that the one thing they had all wanted so much might turn out to be their downfall?

Kíli stepped closer to the edge of the watch post and looked at the surrounding plain. Even in the darkness he could see the lights where the elves and men had set up camp around them. They were waiting. Either for the dwarves to give in or, if they didn't, to strike. Kíli shivered and he didn't know whether it was the cold or fear that caused it.

Fíli stepped up to Kíli now and the younger dwarf smiled when he felt his brother's arms wrap around him. Kíli leant back into the embrace. "What do you think…" he mused, "If we stole all the stars in the sky, would it be enough to have a really big wish granted?"

"What are you thinking of?" Fíli asked in return.

"If I had such a wish… I'd wish for us all to be far away from here. Somewhere where there's peace and safety," Kíli explained quietly.

"I'd try and steal all the stars if that was possible," Fíli stated. They stood in silence for a while, looking up at the sky and at the flickering lights down below. "It scares me," Fíli admitted.

Kíli nodded. "Me, too." There was no reason to lie to Fíli. They had always told each other the truth, no matter how uncomfortable it was. There were no secrets between them, not anymore. Not since they had realised that they loved each other in a way that most siblings didn't. That had been the last secret they had kept from each other. And after that had been resolved, they had shared all their thoughts.

Kíli turned around to face Fíli. "We'll be alright," he said, cupping Fíli's face and kissing him softly. "We have to be… I wish we had more time. I'd think of lots of things to distract you with so that you'd stop worrying."

"One of us has to worry, right?" Fíli replied, "But yes, I'd appreciate more time… and privacy."

It was true that they had snuck away from everyone else but they hadn't dared to go too far in case they were needed. If someone were to go looking for them it wouldn't take long to find them out here.

"And to think this might be the last time…" Fíli trailed off and Kíli quickly shook his head.

"Stop saying that. Don't even think about it. We'll be fine. As we always are. We can't let our concern for each other distract us. We'll do our best and everything will turn out just fine."

Fíli smiled at that and nodded. But Kíli knew he still had his doubts. And he couldn't blame him. Kíli slid down to the floor and leant back against what had once been a stone railing. "Come here…" he said to Fíli, beckoning him closer. Fíli joined his brother on the floor, leaning against him when Kíli wrapped his arm around Fíli's waist.

"We should probably try and get some sleep…" Fíli suggested. "I won't be able to sleep," Kíli answered. "Hmm… me neither," Fíli agreed.

It was chilly and the brothers huddled closer together. "These things you'd distract me with… tell me about them?" Fíli requested.

Kíli smiled. "Hmm… first, I'd kiss you," he said.

"Well, no one's stopping you from doing that. There's always enough time for kissing." Fíli smirked and Kíli mirrored the expression when their gazes met.

"True enough." Kíli leant in and kissed Fíli, pulling him closer against him. They broke apart minutes later, both of them slightly flushed and breathless.

"What else would you do?" Fíli whispered, softly kissing the corner of Kíli's lips.

"If we could…" Kíli continued, "I'd kiss more than just your lips. I'd start at your throat and then I'd suck and bite at your skin until it left a mark and everyone could see that you're mine."

They shared another lazy kiss. "What makes you think I'd allow that?" Fíli asked. "You secretly love it when I'm possessive," Kíli replied smoothly.

Fíli shook his head, smiling. "Sometimes you know me too well, khâzash… and I bet you wouldn't stop at that point, would you?"

"You're right, I wouldn't. I'd undress you… slowly… and kiss every inch of your skin I could reach."

Fíli sighed. "This is actually torture, you know?" he said. Kíli chuckled and nuzzled Fíli's neck. "What, me working you up?" he whispered against skin.

"Yeah," Fíli said and swallowed, "When we can't do anything."

"Very true," Kíli agreed and his eyes darkened when he looked at his brother. "And this isn't working at all. This won't do. I need you, Fíli…"

"Kíli… what if someone comes looking for us?"

Instead of answering, Kíli kissed his brother's neck, making him shiver beneath him. "We'll be quick and quiet," he said then, "Please, I need you so much."

Kíli's begging was half sincere and half because he knew Fíli couldn't resist him like that. Fíli's answer was a frustrated sigh. "Damn you. How am I supposed to say no?"

"Hmm... Don't?" Kíli suggested while he already worked on the fastenings of Fíli's trousers. "You're a devil," Fíli replied before he kissed Kíli hungrily.

Their lovemaking was frenzied, conveying all they were feeling in that moment. They clung to each other like a lifeline, holding on because it was safety, was the only thing that meant reassurance. Even if it was only for a few short moments in which they could forget everything around them.

They would have to go out there and face the harsh reality. But for the moment they chose to ignore everything they had vowed to stand up for. They chose to focus only on each other because that was what truly mattered to them.

In the afterglow of their high, they stayed close to each other, refusing to put even an inch of space between their trembling bodies. That was how they fell asleep a while later, all tangled limbs and shared warmth.

Kíli woke first on the following morning when it was still dark and only a faint glow on the horizon showed that dawn was near. He felt a little cold and hugged his still sleeping brother closer. Kíli placed a kiss on Fíli's brow. "I love you," he whispered although Fíli was still fast asleep and didn't hear him. "I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise. I'll be right next to you."

It was something Kíli needed to tell himself more than he needed to tell Fíli. Whatever happened out there on the battlefield, it was the one thing he wouldn't allow to happen. No one would harm his brother, the person he loved more than anything else in this world.

_I think it's love _

_That gets us through_

* * *

**A/N:** My Kíli muse has a life of his own. This wasn't supposed to happen x) But apparently he didn't want the angst I had planned.

Also! You can decide if you want BotFA to end the canon way or not. If you want a happy end, have it :)


End file.
